malice_2_julesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves-Anfalia
Anfalia Elves Elf-Race- There are 3 main races. The Dark Elves, most commonly known for practices in magic. The wood elves, known for their connection to the forests and skills in archery. and the High Elves, known to be one of the smartest races on the world, as well as their highly proficient warrior attributes. The only noble and true blood elves left alive now live in the realm of Anfalia. Though half-elves and mimic elves(another separate race closely resembling looks of elves) live outside the realm in places such as the forests north-west of Anfalia and others. The fallen Elves- The Fallen, also known as Falmer(hey now, its a good name, don't come at me), live in the caves of the mountains around Anfalia. Thousands of years ago a rouge elf clan went into hiding in the mountains. And over the thousands of years they have lost their ability of sight, however their touch, and smell and hearing are now extremely well. Though incidents are uncommon, and happen every few years. The Fallen have formed a deal with the king. They are allowed to live in their mountains, no tax to the king, and in return they protect the mountain passages and caves from intruders and vermine. History- Elves, older than men and as old as Dwarves, children of Edoras. We have occupied our home region since the dawn of men. The first elf kings fought among each other, the wood elves, dark elves and high elves. All fighting for power. Than the men and Dwarves came into the world. The Elves United under one king. Calardathor the first great king of the elves. He lead our people to isolation from the human wars of conquest. His son Devedir led our armies to pushing the dwarves out of our mountains. Now it is up to me Celebrimbor II to revive our great peope. And Lead Anfalia back into Greatness and Legend. Royal Family- The Royal Family, founded by Calardathor I, has ruled for thousands of years. Through the Dark ages and through the revolutions. House Sindar. Currently Ruled by Celebrimbor II The Tree Peoples- These Magical Beings, come to be known as the Ents, coming in different sizes, from being giants to being human sized dryads, as well as the troll Tree Kin, as strong as bears. Ever since the Elves and the Tree kin met thousands of years ago they have had a great alliance and friendship. Lasting together for centuries, both being immortal that is. Their loyalty belongs to the forest and any mortal dumb enough to harm the forest would learn the consequences. = Great Cleansing War- The war of cleansing, took place a few hundred years ago. The great forests of Anfalia were stricken by a dark sickness believed to be cast on us by the Litch. It caused a great infestation of large spiders and beasts alike. The Elf houses formed a large army and marched throughout the forests and battled the spiders. It took 3 years to defeat the infestations. Their are still a few nests throughout the realm, they can range from a few dozen spiders to hundreds. We have come up with a sort of true with them however and they help protect the realm from outside forces, and we don't exterminate them. Religion- We believe in the spirits of the forests and our true gods of Edoras. However we respect others religions. Army- The elves have always been known to have the best archers and mages in the world. They also have some of the most elite and disciplined troops on the continent. With Elves being immortal the Elves have infinite amount of time to train and practice. The Elves have elite units of all types, from light troops to heavily armored. However, the composition of the elven army has never been disclosed to anyone, its forces are unkown to all. The Cavalry of the Elves rides the majestic and powerful elk of the forests, as they forever ride with the hunt of Orion. It is even said by some, some farmers and adventures that venture close to the mountains. That sometimes they see large Eagles flying, very large, and sometimes, they claim that their are riders on them. But for a long time the King has said this to be just rumors. Mages- The Elven Mages are amazing at their tasks, and they serve the kingdom with their hearts full, using the magics of Earth and Illusion to help protect and serve the Elves Trade- The Elven Artisans are best known for their talent in wine making, and have been known for the best wines across the continent. =